


They Do a Deed

by multiplefandomfan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, It's nearly 5am I'm giving up on titles, M/M, Minor Character Death, Team as Family, mentions of depression, pets as therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandomfan/pseuds/multiplefandomfan
Summary: Prompt: Bringing home a new petWith honourable mention of:craftsJarvissharksbeing upset by something trivial (ish...)cuddling and snuggling
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	They Do a Deed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/pseuds/MountainRose) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Bringing home a new pet  
> 

An unusual off-tune whistling could be heard meandering its’ way through the workshop, devoid of the heavy metal music that usually pounded its’ way from the ridiculously high-quality speakers. 

Well-muscled, bare arms raised a hammer and allowed it to fall onto the wood beneath it as well as the thumb holding a nail in place. “Fuck!” a clatter rang out in the suddenly silent workshop as the injured digit flew to Clint’s mouth as he sucked at it furiously, trying to alleviate the sting. “Hammer….why?” came the words plaintively as Clint turned a hurt glare onto the tool now lying innocently on the floor. 

A snicker came from the door to the workshop in answer to his rhetoric question. “How’s the hutch coming?” asked Natasha as she made her way into Tony’s workshop, eyes automatically dancing their way around the familiar space. 

Clint grunted as he placed his hands back in situ, cat-like in his pretending that the previous actions hadn’t occurred. “It’s there, I think this is fairly sturdy at any rate.” He tested the frame resting in front of him, giving it a good shake to prove to the doubting assassin behind him of its sturdiness.

“I’m impressed,” Nat replied, and Clint was pleased to recognise the lack of sarcasm in her tone. “I didn’t think you’d actually be able to build a hutch.”

“I did live on a farm…at least some of the time.” Clint replied as he pushed himself to his feet with an exaggerated groan for the state of his knees. “How’s Tones doing? The Thera-bunny helping?” 

Nat rolled her eyes as the pair left the workshop together and entered the lift to take them to the common floor, thanking Jarvis as they left for turning the lights out. “I’ve told you, Tony will name it. You can’t call it that.”

“Don’t see why not! He’s sad, and hugging it. It’ll hopefully make him feel better, and then he’ll feel even bettererer over it having a custom-made hutch!”

Nat didn’t try to hide the soft smile, “we hope,”. The Avengers’ resident genius seemed to have fallen into a funk after some remarks by callous reporters about how he hadn’t been sticking to his promise about not making weapons as he was clearly outfitting the Avengers with their weapons. He’d spiralled into an ocean of self-doubt, and they’d all had to work hard to give him the courage to not just hit the bottle the way he wanted to. 

It had been Laura who’d come up with the idea of a pet. One of Lila’s friends was trying to get rid of some kittens of the rabbit variety, and, well…

The two assassins made their way onto the common floor where the rest of the team were gathered watching a film and neither tried to hide their smiles. Jarvis was clearly aiming for some new form of relaxation and on one wall was projecting an ..aquarium? With sharks. And tropical fish. And… Clint shook his head, how was this his life? Though it did look quite beautiful, casting a blue-ish tint to the room and he could certainly see the entertainment in watching the fish move around, even if they were fake. 

Steve was lying stretched out on the sofa, with Bruce and Thor both curled up on beanbags below them. Nestled safely within the supersoldiers’ arms and wrapped up securely in a mound of blankets was their genius looking far too small and cute in his fast asleep state. Nestled safely in his arms? A waffling little rabbit.


End file.
